My Beloved Bodyguard
by Daejae24
Summary: [FF REMAKE] Namaku Yoo Youngjae. Aku anak yang sering ditindas. Suatu hari aku ditolong oleh Daehyun sunbae yang sangat terkenal disekolah. Lalu dia bilang padaku... "Aku akan melindungimu dari anak-anak namja lainnya, tapi sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menindasmu!" Its Daejae fanfiction, Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/
1. chapter 1

**My Beloved Bodyguard**

 **Summary :**

 **[FF REMAKE]**

Namaku Yoo Youngjae.

Aku anak yang sering ditindas. Suatu hari aku ditolong oleh Daehyun sunbae yang sangat terkenal disekolah.

Lalu dia bilang padaku...

"Aku akan melindungimu dari anak-anak namja lainnya, tapi sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menindasmu!"

Its Daejae fanfiction, Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **T**

 **Short Story**

 **/Romance/**

 **Ff Remake dari komik karya Sugishippo**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini SAM yang ketik ke dalam tulisan yahh XD**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Aku tidak pandai... Menghadapi anak namja lain."_

Byuuur!

Saat ini, dibelakang sekolah terlihat tiga orang siswa sedang berusaha untuk mengambil sebuah tas dari anak namja lainnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena berusaha untuk menjaga tas milikya, hingga ia pun terjatuh tepat digenangan air dibelakangnya. Yang memang taman belakang sekolah itu jarang terurus.

"Payah!" seru salah satu dari ketiga siswa namja tersebut yang berambut hitam legam."salahmu sendiri berani melawan kami, Yoo Youngjae! "

"Makannya, biarkan kami mengecek isi tas-mu itu." timpal yang lainnya.

 _"Sejak dulu... Selalu begini!"_

Salah satu dari namja itu mulai mengambil tas dari seorang siswa bernama Youngjae."jangan!"

"Yak, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsi mereka. Orang itu terlihat sangat tampan. Dengan sebuah tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya yang tajam. Dengan kedua mata tajamnya ia menatap mereka."keterlaluan sekali!"

"Daehyun sunbae." seru mereka bertiga.

Pemuda bernama Youngjae itu menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan bingung nya."aku tahu orang itu... Dia sangat populer." batin Youngjae.

 _"Aduuhh, padahal aku tidak mau kejadian ini dilihat orang lain..._

 _Aku harus segera pergi!"_ pemuda bernama Youngjae ini mulai khawatir, karena pasalnya, saat ia sedang diganggu seperti ini, selalu tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Masa menindas anak semanis ini sih?" akhirnya pemuda tampan bernama Daehyun ini mulai berbicara sambil mengambil tas milik Youngjae di tangan salah satu dari ketiga namja yang menindas pemuda manis malang itu dengan wajah kesalnya."kalian seperti anak SD saja!" lanjutnya sambil menghampiri pemuda manis itu yang masih berlutut diatas tanah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini tasmu." ujar Daehyun sambil menyodorkan tas yang ada ditangannya. Dan ikut berlutut disamping Youngjae.

 _"Bagaimana ini?"_

"Jangan menangis." Daehyun berbicara dengan berbisik."kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

 _"Rasanya aku ingin menangis..._

 _Tapi..."_

Tiba-tiba Daehyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah tegar Youngjae. Ia terkejut.

 _"Aku tidak akan menangis!"_

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa." jawab Youngjae sambil mengambil tasnya dan mendekapnya didadanya.

"Wahhh dia berusaha menarik simpati Daehyun sunbae nihh." salah satu dari mereka meremehkan Youngjae dengan kata-katanya, sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Memalukan!" timpal yang lainnya.

Daehyun memberi isyarat dengan tangannya pada salah satu dari mereka untuk menghampirinya. Lalu salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam menghampiri pemuda tampan itu dengan heran."ada apa?" tanya nya saat melihat Daehyun bergumam sambil menyimpan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir penuh nan sexynya.

"Psst!" ia tersenyum misterius.

"Kenapa bisik-bisik?" tanyanya saat sudah berada dihadapan Daehyun.

Lalu detik kemudian Daehyun berdiri dan meninju perut pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

BUK!

"Agh!"

Daehyun mulai meninju wajahnya juga,"hentikan!"

Youngjae hanya berteming ditempatnya, tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, bahkan suaranya pun hilang entah kemana saat ini.

Duk!

Daehyun mendorong pemuda tersebut ke tembok di belakang nya.

"Aah, sakit... " Daehyun memutar-mutar pergelangan tangan kanan menggunakan tangan kirinya."ternyata tangan jadi sakit kalau memukul pengecut!

Aku benci rasa sakit!" ujar Daehyun dengan tajam pada pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah memegangi pipi nya yang terasa nyeri dan panas."aku tidak mau tanganku sakit lagi." ujarnya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan wajah angelnya"jadi, jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi ya!" yang tersirat akan ancaman dan kekejaman.

UKS.

Tertulis disebuah papan kayu yang tergantung disalah satu pintu dilorong sekolah tersebut.

Pemuda manis bernama Youngjae ini tengah duduk disalah satu ranjang diUKS sekolah. Ia terlihat gemetaran dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dadanya sambil menarik sebuah blazer yang menempel dengan sempurna dipunggungnya. Mata bulatnya tak berhenti mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah mengelilingi ruangan uks mencari sesuatu.

"Kenapa dokternya tidak ada sih? Tunggu sebentar ya!" ujarnya pada Yougjae tanpa menatap kebelakang, karena Youngjae ada dibelakangnya."handuk... Handuk..." gumam pemuda berkulit tan ini. Rupanya pemuda tampan ini tengah mencari handuk.

"Hmmm... Ta.. Tadi terima kasihya."

 _"Kenapa dia menolongku?"_

"Ketemu!" gumamnya saat dirinya menemukan sebuah handuk disebuah lemari.

"Namamu Youngjae kan?

Kau hebat! Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti nangis tadi." ucap pemuda tampan itu dengan lembut.

Mendengar kata-katanya Youngjae membulatkan matanya, lalu pandangannya seperti menerawang."aku sudah terbiasa, karena sejak kecil sering ditindas...

Jika aku menangis... Anak-anak lainnya itu pasti akan semakin menyiksaku..."

 _"Makannya, aku memutuskan tidak akan menangis._

 _Itulah kebanggaan kecilku sebagai anak yang sering ditindas."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah handuk sudah mendarat diatas kepala Youngjae, dan dengan itu Daehyun berjongkok dihadapan Youngjae yang tengah duduk disalah satu ranjang uks, dengan mata yang tertuju pada Daehyun. Mereka saling menatap.

"Kau sudah berjuang.

Tapi sekali-sekali ada baiknya juga bersikap lemah, kan?" Daehyun berucap dengan lembut."sekarang, di sini hanya aku yang bisa mengobatimu...

Tapi aku tidak keberatan kok!?"

 _"Daehyun sunbae..."_

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang kedua sisi handuk diatas kepalanya, dan meremasnya erat-erat didepan dadanya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya dengan cara menutup mata nya.

"Kau merasa berat...

Menderita?"

 _"Apakah aku boleh..._

 _Bergantung pada Daehyun sunbae seperti ini, padahal kami belum pernah bertemu sebelum nya?"_

"Kau ingin hidup dengan santai, kan?"

Deg! Deg!

"Ada cara nya agar bisa hidup dengan santai lho." Daehyun menyimpan salah satu tangannya dilutut Youngjae.

"Eh!?"

"Mungkin ini hanya pendapatku saja tapi..." pemuda tampan ini mulai menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Apa maksud nya...?"

"Youngjae-ah, kau bisa memilihnya.

" ditindas oleh para pengecut itu atau hanya ditindas olehku..

Mana yang kamu pilih?"

Dengan wajah angelnya pemuda tampan itu berbicara seperti itu pada Youngjae yang terlihat bingung.

"..."

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah pemuda manis itu jadi datar. Mode berpikir.

"Aku bingung... Sunbae sedang mempermainkanku ya?"

"Pintar! Kau pintar sekali!"

"Pada akhirnya, aku tetap akan ditindas..."

"Tapi berbeda!

Jika kau memilihku, aku akan melindungimu dari pengecut lainnya.

Masih lebih mendingan kan?"

"Hal itu- auw!" Daehyun beranjak dan memegang-lebih tepatnya menjambak rambut atas Youngjae yang tertata rapi, sekarang tidak lagi karena ulahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pandai menindas orang kok."

"Le- lepaskan!" jambakan tangan Daehyun pada rambut Youngjae semakin lebih saja.

"Anak yang sering ditindas biasanya lebih kuat." ugh berkata dengan wajah lembutnya lagi dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Itu lah Jung Daehyun."kau payah ya?

Percuma menahan diri untuk tidak menangis...

Karena kau tidak mengerti jika dirimu itu memiliki daya tarik untuk ditindas!"

Puk

 **"Yoo Youngjae memang cocok untuk ditindas!"**

Sesuatu... Entah apa itu yang membuat pemuda manis itu membulatkan matanya. Seperti menyetujui kata-kata tajam Daehyun.

"Makannya, menangis lah sepuas hatimu dan keluarkan semua kelemahanmu.

Kau akan merasa lebih tenang...

Jika aku yang menindasmu."

CUP

Satu kecupan Daehyun darat kan di kening Youngjae yang hanya diam saja.

"Ha! Ha! Kau gemataran? Manis sekali." Daehyun melihat tangan Youngjae yang gemetaran diatas ranjang."kali ini kuizinkan sampai sini saja." ujar Daehyun sambil tertawa.

 _"Namja ini..._

 _Menakutkan!"_

"Pokoknya..."

 _"Selama ini aku memang sering ditindas."_

"Kita coba dulu." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae dan membawa nya menuju pintu."aku mau tidur siang disini "

 _"Dari semua namja yang menindas ku..."_

Blam! Daehyun mendorong pemuda manis itu keluar ruangan dan menutup kembali pintunya. "Sampai jumpa!"

 _ **"Dialah yang paling menakutkan!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!TBC!**

 **Ahahahahahaja XD**

 **Mind To Review? ;)**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. chalter 2

**My Beloved Bodyguard**

 **Summary :**

 **[FF REMAKE]**

Namaku Yoo Youngjae.

Aku anak yang sering ditindas. Suatu hari aku ditolong oleh Daehyun sunbae yang sangat terkenal disekolah.

Lalu dia bilang padaku...

"Aku akan melindungimu dari anak-anak namja lainnya, tapi sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menindasmu!"

Its Daejae fanfiction, Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **T**

 **Short Story**

 **/Romance/**

 **Ff Remake dari komik karya Sugishippo**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini SAM yang ketik ke dalam tulisan yahh XD**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 2**

Pagi ini wajah manis Youngjae terlihat sangat lesu. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelasnya.

"Hah..." ia menghela napas panjang saat sudah duduk di kursinya, membuat teman didepan mejanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Youngjae-ah kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ba... Baik..." Youngjae kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku diatas mejanya.

 _"Syukurlah, aku dan Daehyun sunbae beda angkatan. Jadi jarang ketemu."_

"Yak!" seseorang berteriak."kita perlu bicara soal yang kemarin!" ternyata itu adalah salah satu anak yang menindas Youngjae kemarin. Dan wajah nya memar-memar karena ulah Daehyun. Ia tiba-tiba menarik lengan Youngjae dengan paksa."ikut aku!"

"Yak, hentikan!" teriak teman yang menyapa Youngjae tadi.

"Lepas..." Youngjae mulai merasa takut. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendorong kedua pundak Youngjae, Dan mendudukannya kembali dikursinya. Orang itu berada dibelakang Youngjae dan masih tetap memegang pundaknya.

"kau tidak pernah belajar Dari pengalaman ya?" suara dingin nan tajam ini terdengar sangat jelas. Karena tiba-tiba saja seisi kelas ini menjadi hening."mau kuhajar lagi?" lanjut pemuda tampan ini dengan sangat sangat tajam, pada pemuda yang menarik Youngjae tadi.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak para yeoja mau pun namja (uke) yang berada di kelas Youngjae.

"kok Daehyun Sunbae ada disini?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang ada disana dengan histeris.

"aku mau mengambil blazer yang ku pinjamkan pada Youngjae." Jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum ramah, bak anak kecil.

Tapi disisi lain wajah manis Youngjae terlihat sangat khawatir. _"bagaimana ini… aku tidak membawa Blazernya karena takut menemuinya…"_ Youngjae membatin. Jantung nya berdebar-debar tak karuan karena ia merasa sangat takut.

"ma… maaf… hari ini aku lupa membawa nya… " Youngjae akhirnya bersuara dengan gugup. Deg! Deg!

"ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa." Daehyun menjawab dengan lembut sambil tersenyum dan menekankan telapak tangannya dikening Youngjae, hingga Youngjae bisa menatap Daehyun.

"hei kau demam ya?" tanya Daehyun dengan masih memegang kening Youngjae.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Youngjae.

 _-syukurlah… kelihatannya Daehyun sunbae tidak marah…-_

"jika kamu diganggu seperti tadi lagi, beritahu saja aku ya."

WAA! WAA!

"lho?" teman sekelas Youngjae mulai berbisik-bisik mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari belahan bibir tebal Daehyun.

"eh? I… iya… " jawab Youngjae canggung.

"aku akan segera menolongmu." Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun mengalungkan lengannya disekitar leher Youngjae dari belakang. Yang tentu saja membuat wajah manis Youngjae jadi merah padam.

"sunbae… semua orang melihat kita… tolong lepaskan… "

"gimana ya?" dan Daehyun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dirambut Youngjae, yang tentu saja membuat seisi kelas menatap mereka. Dan kembali berbisik-bisik.

 _-dia sengaja melakukannya di hadapan semua orang…_

 _Bagaimana ini? Semua orang melihat kami…-_

Youngjae menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi bertengger dipahanya.

 _-aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Daehyun sunbae, tapi…-_

Daehyun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Youngjae, yang membuat pemuda manis itu bergidik. "kalau begitu… kutunggu di ruang data sepulang sekolah."

Setelah mengatakan itu pemuda tampan ini meninggalkan kelas Youngjae dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Tapi sebelum melenggang pergi ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Youngjae, dan melirik dari balik bahunya. "oh iya, aku lebih suka dengan pemuda yang berponi, itu terlihat manis. Besok gerai rambutmu." Daehyun mengedipkan satu matanya, lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

 _-Daehyun sunbae itu…_

 _Orang yang menakutkan!-_

Saat ini pemuda manis ini tengah menatap pintu dihadapannya. Ia ragu-ragu untuk masuk kedalam sana.

 _-dia senang menindasku…_

 _Dengan berpura-pura bersikap baik_

 _Sungguh orang yang menakutkan!-_

Youngjae pun memeluk erat-erat tas kertas yang tengah dibawanya dalam dekapannya. Detak jantung nya tak berhentinya berdetak dengan cepat.

"cepat berikan dan pulang! Jangan khawatir… " batin Youngjae.

Sekali lagi, pemuda manis itu menatap pintu ruang data dengan gugup.

Tok Tok!

Dan akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

"Yaaaa!"

Mendengar suara itu, Youngjae menggeser sedikit pintu geser tersebut. Dan terlihat lah Daehyun didalam sana yang tengah duduk diatas meja membelakangi jendela besar dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang." Sambutnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Youngjae pun membuka lebar-lebar pintu tersebut. Dan terus diam disana.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Daehyun kemudian, karena melihat Youngjae Yang berada jauh dihadapannya.

"emm… " Youngjae pun menaruh tas kertas Yang dibawanya dilantai disampingnya. "blazer nya kutaruh disini saja."

"tidak boleh!" ujar Daehyun dengan mengangkat Salah satu tangan nya kedepan. "benda yang dipinjamkan oleh orang lain, harus dikembalikan ke orang tersebut kan?"

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _-aku tidak butuh diberi tahu soal betul atau Salah oleh orang ini!-_

Tap!

Daehyun meyentuhkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja Yang ia duduki. "bawakan sampai Ke meja ini." Perintahnya mutlak.

Dengan pasrah Youngjae berjalan perlahan menuju Daehyun sambil memeluk tas kertas Yang didalamnya terdapat blazer milik pemuda tampan itu.

Dan Daehyun, tentu saja ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kaki Youngjae bergetar. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas, saat ia sudah berada dihadapan Daehyun. Dan menyodorkan tas tersebut.

"keluarkan dari dalam tas." titah Daehyun. Dan Youngjae pun mengeluarkan blazer tersebut dari dalam tas kertas itu.

Daehyun tersenyum senang. Dan berkata. "lalu, pakaikan blazer itu padaku."

"pakai sendiri dong." Ujar youngjae tidak setuju, dengan pipi chubby nya yang merona.

"Aku bukannya minta tolong, tapi… " tiba-tiba saja kedua bola mata Youngjae membulat dengan sempurna. "memerintahkan mu!" lanjutnya dengan tajam.

"pakaikan!" sungguh setiap kata yang keluar dari belahan bibir Daehyun penuh dengan penekanan dan tajam. Lihat saja raut wajahnya yang agak menyeramkan.

Youngjae pun tidak bisa berkutik lagi. "ka.. Kalau begitu, menghadap ke belakang."

"sirheo!"

"tapi kalau tidak begitu-"

"berhenti disitu." Potong Daehyun, saat pemuda manis itu berjalan makin dekat padanya, hingga ia berada diantara kedua kakinya yang melebar. "pakaikan seperti ini."

Dengan ragu-ragu Youngjae pun melebarkan blazer tersebut dipunggung Daehyun dengan cara kedua tangannya berada dikedua sisi kepala Daehyun.

Sungguh Youngjae merasa kecil dihadapan Daehyun. Bagaimana tidak, wajah mereka sejajar, dan Daehyun terus menatap wajah Youngjae dengan serius.

"Sunbae… tolong masukkan tanganmu kedalam lengan blazernya… "

"cepat!"

Deg!

"aku kan sudah bilang…" ujar Daehyun sambil menangkup kedua pipi berisi Youngjae -yang tentu saja membuat Youngjae tertegun- lalu mengacak-ngacak surai lembut Youngjae hingga menutupi keningnya. "aku lebih suka kalau kamu berponi."

Pipi chubby Youngjae makin merona dan memanas hingga telinga.

"Kau sengaja merapikannya ya?" lanjut Daehyun sambil membelai rambut Youngjae.

 _-hentikan!-_

"besar juga nyalimu!"

 _-padahal kata-kata nya kasar…_

 _Tapi tangannya yang membelai rambutku, terasa begitu lembut…_

 _Aku merasa nyaman… -_

Daehyun menyatukan kening nya dan kening Youngjae, hingga jarak mereka begitu dekat. Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah.

"Jadi…

Kau menerima nya? " tanya Daehyun dengan sangat serius.

Yang mulanya mata Youngjae terlihat sayu, sekarang mata itu terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Daehyun. "eh?"

"kau setuju ditindas oleh ku kan?

Ah…" tangan Daehyun berpindah jadi memeluk pinggang Youngjae dan menatap Youngjae sambil tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Youngjae ia masih meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Daehyun dengan masih memegang blazer milik Daehyun.

 _-apa yang barusan…_

 _Ini sesuai dengan…_

"kau menerimanya kan?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

 _Yang kupikirkan?-_

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Youngjae sambil membungkus kepala serta wajah Daehyun dengan blazernya.

 _-… keinginan Daehyun sunbae!-_

"a… aku… sangat benci ditindas!" Youngjae mulai menjauh dari Daehyun. "aku ingin… hidup tenang seperti biasa… " Daehyun hanya bisa berdiam diri diatas meja dengan kepala yang masih ditutupi oleh blazernya.

"Silakan cari orang lain!" Youngjae berseru lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"…

Pemuda yang membosankan!

Ya sudah!"

Deg! Youngjae membulatkan matanya. Saat Daehyun berjalan melewatinya dan memakai blazernya sambil berkata..

"jika begini, aku juga tidak mau dengan dirimu." Kata-katanya terdengar sangat dingin, hingga membuat pemuda manis itu membeku ditempatnya tanpa menoleh kearah Daehyun.

 _-syukurlah…._

 _Lega rasanya…_

 _Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan Daehyun sunbae._

 _Padahal aku merasa bersyukur._

 _Tapi…_

 _Kenapa aku berusaha menahan air mataku? –_

"Aku benci… " Suara Youngjae bergetar, mencoba menahan isakannya. "Daehyun sunbae."

"padahal aku menyukaimu lho."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!TBC!**

 **Yeyyy akhirnya diUp lagi** **, makasih banyak sama yang udah Review nihh FF,terima kasih banyak! *BOW*, makasih juga atas Favorite dan Follownya yah~~~ *bow bow***

 **Mind To Review Again?**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beloved Bodyguard**

 **Summary :**

 **[FF REMAKE]**

Namaku Yoo Youngjae.

Aku anak yang sering ditindas. Suatu hari aku ditolong oleh Daehyun sunbae yang sangat terkenal disekolah.

Lalu dia bilang padaku...

"Aku akan melindungimu dari anak-anak namja lainnya, tapi sebagai gantinya aku yang akan menindasmu!"

Its Daejae fanfiction, Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **T**

 **Short Story**

 **/Romance/**

 **Ff Remake dari komik karya Sugishippo**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,**

 **Cerita ini SAM yang ketik ke dalam tulisan yahh XD**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

 **Chapter 3**

"Aku benci… " Suara Youngjae bergetar, mencoba menahan isakannya. "Daehyun sunbae."

"padahal aku menyukaimu lho." Ucap Daehyun diambang pintu, sambil melirik kearah Youngjae dari balik bahunya. Dan didepan sana Youngjae dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan Daehyun.

"Asal tahu saja…

Aku Cuma menindas anak yang kusukai." Lanjut Daehyun sambil bersandar dipintu dan melirik kearah lain.

 _-"anak yang kusukai"…-_

"kau tetap menginginkan ku menindas anak lain?"

"sunbae… " dengan masih membelakangi Daehyun, Youngjae memegang dadanya.

 _-jangan!_

 _Orang ini menakutkan!-_

Perlahan-lahan Youngjae terduduk dilantai. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

 _-mungkin… -_

"ada apa?" Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dengan rasa khawatir. Dan Youngjae mulai memeluk kakinya.

 _-dia hanya mempermainkan ku… -_

"Kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun sambil berjongkok dihadapan Youngjae.

 _-meskipun begitu…_

 _Aku senang!-_

Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun membulat kan kedua mata nya dengan sempurna, karena melihat wajah Youngjae yang menagis dipangkuan lututnya sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearah Daehyun.

"hanya Daehyun sunbae…

Yang boleh, menindasku." Ucap Youngjae kemudian. Ugh dan lihat lah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat imut, dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

 _-air mataku keluar… -_

Daehyun mulai menangkup pipi berisi Youngjae hingga ia menatapnya. "Wajahmu yang menangis sangat manis. " ujar Daehyun sambil mengusap kan jempol tangannya dibibir bawah Youngjae. "perlihatkan padaku lebih sering lagi…

Padahal kau tidak pernah menangis saat ditindas…"

Youngjae menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"tapi malah menangis dengan mudahnya… saat merasa senang. " lanjut Daehyun sambil memegang kedua tangan Youngjae. "makannya mulai sekarang… " dan menariknya, lalu ia memeluk Youngjae dan mencium kening Youngjae dengan rasa penuh Cinta. "aku harus bersikap lebih baik padamu."

 _-Daehyun sunbae itu menakutkan…_

 _Dia pandai menindasku dan membuat hatiku merasa nyaman…_

 _Dia bisa membuatku melakukan apa yang dia mau._

 _Tapi… -_

"manis…

Kau sangat manis…

Benar-benar manis!" ujar Daehyun sambil membawa Youngjae kedalam pelukan hangat nya.

"Ng… aku tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini… Daehyun sunbae tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bersikap baik padaku… "

Pemuda tampan itu malah makin erat memeluk Youngjae, hingga pemuda manis itu terlihat seperti anak kecil, karena seluruh badannya habis dibungkus (?) oleh tangan serta badan Daehyun.

"Wae?" tanya Daehyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Youngjae dengan senyum hangatnya. "aku tidak memaksakan diri kok.

Aku hanya mengatakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya."

Wajah manis Youngjae jadi terlihat sangat manis dengan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi wajah bingung nya. "ini penindasan bentuk baru yah?" Youngjae membatin.

 _-yang sebenarnya kutakutkan… -_

"aku menyukaimu kok."

 _-aku jadi terbiasa ditindas oleh Daehyun sunbae!-_

 **-The End-**

 **Ahahahaha chap terakhirnya pendek banget yah** **, tenang ajja akan ada Bonchap nya kok hehehe ditunggu ajja...**

 **Maksih sama yang udah Review nih FF, makasih juga Favorite and Follow nya ~**

 **Review Pleaseeee...**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya**

 **SAM or Daejae24 2019**

 **See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


End file.
